Gravity Falls Berserkers
by Lucia Wolffang
Summary: Gravity Falls, a place filled with creatures and mystery, is about to become more mysterious... and dangerous. Two new kids, two aliens that landed, and one very mysterious past. Will Dipper and Mabel find out what's going on or will they be caught in the most horrible fight of their lives? Rated T for some foul language, Violence, and Romance stuff.


Deep in the darkness of space a green and blue light streaked arcoss the planets heading toward Earth, the two dark figures inside it looked at the planet with curiousity. They looked at each other then nodded, they shooted towards Earth. Dipper and Mabel were outside doing the usual looking for some clues or monsters. "Woah tonight is awesome!" Mabel said looking at the twinkling stars. "Yeah it sure is... woah what's that!" Dipper exclaimed as a light green/blue 'star' was falling from the sky. It suddenly did a sharp turn and landed near the Mystery Shack's direction. When it landed a bright light shone from it's crash site, Dipper and Mable hurried over to it seeing Grunkle Stan looking at it. "Looks like we got ourselves a new attraction!" he smirked. There was a large cracking sound coming out of it, then it suddenly split opened, two slightly small mysterious figures coming out of it. They hissed at them then bounded off into the forest, "Kids after them!" Stan yelled. Dipper hesitated for a bit while Mable ran to it but didn't reach it in time. Both of them had suddenly disappeared in the darkness.

The next day later, Dipper woke up sleepily due to last night while Mabel was hanging from the ceiling off her grappling hook wearing a red sweater with puppies on it. "Morning Dipps." She said cheerfully. "Morning Mabel." Dipper said going downstairs. They got some cereal seeing Stan was asleep on his recliner, snoring loudly and Soos was outside putting up some signs. Then Wendy walked in for her shift at work, "Hey guys." "Hi Wendy." they said. "I would like you two to meet someone, she is new here met her on my way here." Wendy said smiling. The door opened and a mysterious 14 year old girl walked in. She had slightly spiked dyed hair and rattails, one amber and one hazel eyes, slightly tall, wearing an open gray and pink colored hoodie/sweater one of the sleeves covered her right arm while the other sleeve was torn off from the left arm which was warped up in bandages, a rainbow colored tank top, torn shorts with a chain, neon colored high socks, and black airwalks. "Sup, i'm Roxy." she said. Dipper just stared at her blushing. "Roxy these are my two friends, Mabel and Dipper." Wendy said. "Hi." Mabel said happily, she looked at Dipper as he snapped out of it. "H-Hi." he finally said.

Someone was behind Roxy, a boy around the age of 13 nearly the same height as her having light brown/dirty blonde hair with black tips, one blue and one green eyes, wearing an open jacket that had red designs with the left sleeve covering his left arm and the right sleeve was torn off and the right arm was wrapped up in bandages, along wearing a chain , under it was a blue shirt with green stripes going arcoss it, he had torn black jeans, and wearing green/black jordans. "That's my brother, Flint." Roxy said pointing to him, he smiled slightly and waved "Hey." he said. Dipper looked over to Mabel, she was blushing furiously, he smirks slightly. "Hi." Mabel said almost instantly. "What's this place?" Roxy asked. "This is the Mystery Shack, looks kinda cruddy doesn't it." Wendy said calmly. "Yeah it does." Flint says then sees Stan waking up. "Uhhh..." both Roxy and Flint looked at Stan.

"These your friends?" Stan asked the twins. "Yeah they are." Dipper said. Stan looked at the two kids for a moment then shrugged saying, "Convince them to buy something." He walks away, buisness was slow as usual. Wendy sits down at her work spot reading a magazine, while Roxy and Flint looked around. "Wanna have a cereal eating contest?" Mabel asked. "Yeah." Dipper said getting ready, Soos went inside and held up a stop watch. "Alright dudes, ready, set, go!" he started the stop watch up and the twins starting eating. Wendy, Roxy, and Flint chanted, "Go Go Go!" Finally, Dipper and Mabel put both of their spoons, "Oh, looks like we both finished, you know what this means!" Mabel smiled. "WATER DRINKING CONTEST!" they both said getting glasses of water. Soos starts it up again, both of them drinking the water as fast as they could, finally Dipper manages to finish first.

AN: Yeah sorry if at first it didn't make any sense, I sorta ran out of ideas so yeah... enjoy this then next chapters!


End file.
